


Under Arrest

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Shorts, Tumblr, short chapters from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: The first time he sees her he's drunk and ranting and he assumes she's there to arrest him. The second time he sees her, he hopes she'll arrest him.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started on Tumblr and it's getting longer than I intended and harder to keep track of so I'm moving it over here.

“Am I under arrest?” Gendry exclaims, spinning on his heals and nearly falling over with the force of the movement. He steadied himself sloppily, facing the two officers that emerge from the patrol car that had pulled up. They appeared in the middle of his drunken rant about how much he hated his boss, his voice echoing down the street. Podrick, standing beside him and only slightly less inebriated, poked him in the side as a warning, leading to what would become known, in the years to come, as the not so cute meet cute. 

The male officer, shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, looks at him like he’s insane, walking passed him and into the club Gendry and Podrick had come out of. The female officer, dark brown hair, steely grey eyes and considerably shorter than him, looked him over appreciatively. 

“Maybe some other time.” she replies smirking, stepping around him and following her partner into the club. He stared after her for a moment before turning to Podrick, looking as wide eye as only the truly intoxicated can manage.


	2. Part 2

“He’s an asshole!” Gendry grouches hunched over his beer. Across the table his half sister looks on sympathetically. 

“I know, Gen. It’ll be… well, maybe not okay, but you’ll survive at least.” Myrcella flinched at the awkwardness of her attempt to comfort him. Gendry’s just happy for the attempt, honestly. If anyone could understand what an asshole their father was, it would be his half sister. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get the opportunity to commiserate further, as a group of men across the bar start yelling. It’s not long before they start throwing fists and Gendry grabs Myrcella, shielding her as he hustled her out. 

Out on the sidewalk other groups of people trying to escape the fight are huddled together against the biting winter wind. He hears it absently; “Here comes the police.” And he looked up, suddenly very interested. He knew it was silly. What are the chances the same officer was called, but he held out hope that he would see her again. 

He watched as three cars pulled up to sidewalk quickly, and one by one the officers spilled out. They moved so fast he barely had time to spot her, but there she was, running at the front of the group into the fray. There are shouts and screams as they enter and they all wait on the sidewalk for the officers to file out. 

When they finally do, Gendry watched in awe as this tiny woman wrestled a man twice her size into the back of her car. As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned to meet his eye, looking highly intrigued as she approached him. 

“You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?” she asked. Gendry smirked, but before he could answer, Myrcella spoke up angrily. 

“He most certainly did not.” 

The officer takes it in stride, looking him up and down in much the same way she had weeks before. “Too bad.” she said, turning on her heels and walking back to her car. 

“What was that about?” Myrcella questioned when she was gone. Gendry just grinned like a dope. 


	3. Part 3

Gendry pulled at the collar of his shirt, scowling as it did little to help. Once again he found himself at another one of his father’s parties, dressed in a suit that felt like it was intentionally trying to suffocate him. His step mother was pretending he didn’t exist, his half siblings were mingling like their lives depended on it and he was standing at the bar, trying really hard not to scowl at every businessman and politician who felt the need to talk to him. He may have been Robert’s oldest child, but he had no interest in running Baratheon World Wide when his father stepped down, or more than likely drank himself to death. 

No, Gendry was perfectly happy with the career he chose, smithing at Tobho Mott’s customs shop in downtown Flea Bottom. He’d worked hard all through high school and college and it had paid off when Mott made him a senior smith, supervising projects and creating pieces to sell in their shops around the city. 

His father had, surprisingly, been supportive of his career choices. Apparently, Robert Baratheon, who never had to work a day in his life, respected the craftsman of the world. Gendry could care less if he approved, but it made his life a little easier not to have to deal with the poking and prodding. 

Gendry was just debating whether or not it was too early to bail when a familiar voice drew his attention behind him.

“I don’t suppose you’re here to cause trouble, are you?” 

He turned quickly, finding the brunette officer standing behind him, looking radiant in a long black dress, her short hair pinned back on the side with a silver clip in the shape of a wolf. 

“No, unfortunately, I’m not.” he replied, leaning against the edge of the bar. 

She smirked up at him. “Want to?” 

“Depends, are you going to arrest me if I do?”

“Not if I’m the one causing trouble with you.” 

He smirked. “What did you have in mind, officer?”

The woman stood up on her toes to better reach him, whispering in his ear. “Back hallway, five minutes.” she pulled away abruptly and walked away, putting a little more sway in her step than was absolutely necessary.

Gendry waited three minutes before slowly making his way toward the exit. If he was to avoid being seen he’d have to duck out the side and go around. That would take up about a minute. As he rounded the corner into the back hallway he spotted her leaning against against an antique table, scowling down at a solid gold lion statue that Cersei was rather fond of. 

“So, do I get to know the name of my partner in crime?” Gendry asked as he approached. She smiled. 

“Nope, and it’s Detective now.” she replied, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the stairs. 

“Congratulations.” he said, following the small woman up three flights of stairs and into the attic study. The room was rarely used, but it was kept spotless like all the other areas of the house to big for the three people that still lived here. It was a little strange though, he used to play up here when he was a kid, and he could have sworn the room was just for decoration. And yet the desk was clearly being used and the divits in the carpet from the chair being moved was quite evident. 

He doesn’t get the opportunity to think on it further, as the woman pushes him back. He stumbled back into the chez, falling on top of it as she closed the distance between them and slid into his lap. 


	4. Part 4

Gendry woke to screaming. Not the blood curdling kind, but the obnoxious kind he was all to familiar with having lived with Robert Baratheon his entire young life. After his tryst in the attic study, Gendry had bid farewell to the young woman, who’d refused to give her name, smirking at him like it was all a game, and headed down to his old bedroom where he intended to spend the night before going back to his own flat in the morning. 

“I should have fucking known, that boy of yours is certifiable at best!” Robert’s shouts could be heard across the house. 

“Of mine!” Cersei replied and Gendry did his best to listen as he quickly dressed and hurried downstairs. “He’s your son too!” 

He found Myrcella and Tommen standing in the doorway of the sitting room, concern playing across both their faces. Myrcella looked up at him, tears in her eyes as he approached and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” he whispered to Tommen.

“The news broke this morning. The police have found all sorts of evidence apparently, that all those accusations Joffery’s ex leveled at him a few years ago were true.” 

“Not anymore he’s not!” Robbert screamed. “I want that spoiled brat out of my house!” 

“And worse,” Myrcella added, watching the scene unfold. “They have evidence that mum helped cover it up.” 

“You can not abandoned one of your children!” Cersei replies. 

“I’m not abandoning one my children, I’m abandoning that satan spawn you call a son. You’ve been babying that boy his entire life and it’s done nothing for him but turn him into a spineless, spoiled coward. No more! If he wants to continue to act like this, to do things like this, he can be your father’s problem for all I care!” 

“If he goes, I go!” Cersei replied and it seemed to Gendry she thought she had the upper hand here. Unfortunately for her, this was just the excuse Robert had been looking for for quite some time. 

“Good! Consider this your notice of divorce.” Robert told her, sounding considerably more calm. Gendry felt Myrcella tense under his hand before she turned and hurried away. Cersei looked stunned. “Get your things and get out.” he turned on his heels storming out. Cersei turned to find Gendry and Tommen standing there. 

Tommen suddenly looked angry, turning and leaving as well. Cersei looked shell-shocked and Gendry stepped out of the way as she moved to walk passed him. “How did they even find any of that anyway?” she asked and he’s certain she’s not looking for an answer, but he can’t help himself. 

“Does it matter?” he asked, drawing her attention. She stared at him, as though just noticing his presence. “It doesn’t change the severity of the crime or the fact that it did happen.”

She shook her head, still processing. “Everything was locked up, up in the study. It was safe.” she continued, turning and walking away. 

Gendry stood rooted in place, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, a cold sweat forming on his skin. The study, upstairs. There was only one study in the upwardly direction and that was the one in the attic. The study where he had a spontaneous rendezvous with a police detective the night before. The study that she had picked, that she had led him to. Did she know who he was the entire time? Was this all just a game for her, a plot to get into his father’s home and steal evidence against his stepmother and half brother? Or did she see him in the crowd and incorporate him into her plan? 

Either way, she had used him, and while he felt no sympathy for Cersei or Joffrey, he didn’t particularly like the idea of being used. 

Gendry was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell, and he made his way into the foyer without thinking. The butler opened the door just as he arrived, revealing the young woman from the night before, as well as several uniformed officers. 

“Can I help you?” the butler questioned. The woman held out two folded pieces of paper. 

“We have a warrent for the arrests of Joffrey Baratheon and Cersei Lannister-Baratheon.” she said. The butler stepped aside, allowing them to enter and taking the papers. As she moved into the house he got his answer. 


	5. Part 5

She looked like she had seen a ghost. That could have meant she hadn’t known who he was, but it also could have meant she hadn’t expected him to still be here. Either way, the fact remained, she had used him as a cover to get into the study. 

“What is going on out here?” Robert’s voice sounded as he stepped up behind Gendry. “Arya?” he questioned, looking right at the woman. 

“Mr. Baratheon.” she replied. “We have a warrant for the arrest of your wife and son.” she told him, remaining unaffected. 

Robert chuckled, much to Gendry’s confusion. “Very clever girl, your father was right about you.” he said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.” she replied. 

He laughed, gesturing for the officers behind her to enter. He pointed them up the stairs to the bedrooms. “Of course you don’t. Getting yourself invited to the party under the guise of mending bridges between our families. You’re a tricky little wolf, just like your aunt.” he continued and Gendry watched as fury sparked in her silvery grey eyes. “And I mean that as a compliment.” he said. 

Before she could respond the disgruntled shouts of one Cersei Lannister filtered in as she was led, in handcuffs, down the stairs and out the door. He watched as she spotted Arya, nearly foaming at the mouth as she was led away. 

“Joffrey is nowhere to be found, Detective.” One of the officers spoke to Arya. She turned to look at them.

“Any idea where he might be?” she asked. 

“There’s a few rocks the little nightcrawler might be hiding under, if you wait just a moment, I’ll make you a list.” and with that Robert turned to walk away. Arya sent the officer out to wait for her and turned to Gendry when they were alone. 

“He’s a little more cheerful about all of this than I would have thought.” she said, somewhat awkwardly. 

“Yes, well, he’s been looking for a good excuse to divorce my step mother for a few months now, so this certainly fits the bill.” Gendry replied, all too aware of the lack of jovial flirting that had permeated the air around them the night before. 

“Step mother?” she asked and she’s either an excellent actor, or she truly did not know who he was. 

“Did you really not know who I was?” he questioned, crossing his arms. 

Arya shook her head. “I thought you were just a friend of Myrcella’s, that I’d gotten lucky.” 

“Lucky?” he mouthed. “Yes, so lucky.” he turned to walk away, ignoring the disappointment that crossed her face.


	6. Part 6

Gendry was not obsessing. That would be ridiculous. Why would he obsess about the woman who used him to get his stepmother and half brother arrested? 

“You’re definitely obsessing mate.” Podrick said, washing down his shot with swig of beer. 

“Most definitely obsessing.” Hot Pie added. 

“I’m not obsessing.” Gendry lied. Neither of his friends appeared to believe him. 

“No, then why go to all the trouble to learn about her?” 

“That’s not obsessing. That’s perfectly reasonably. Who wouldn’t want to know about the woman who essentially spybangged you.”

“Spy bang?” Podrick looked skeptical. “You don’t think that’s a bit dramatic. It’s not like she stole state secrets.”

“And you already said she didn’t know who you were at the time. I mean for all you know she was looking for a good time too.” 

Gendry looked unimpressed. “How lucky for me.”

“Damn right. I know I was a little tipsy the last time I saw her but she was hot, and way out of your league if the stories I’ve heard about her are true.”

Gendry gaped, insulted. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, the woman is a verified hero. Decorated war veteran turned cop. She’s personable, charming, funny, sweet and you… well, you’re kind of a killjoy.” Gendry scowled. “See, that’s what I mean. You’re very unapproachable.” 

“You two would be perfect for each other, you’re complete opposites.” Hot Pie added. 

“Yeah and all of this ignores the fact that she used me to get access to my father’s house so she could find evidence against Joffrey.”

They didn’t have an answer for that, but Podrick pushed on anyway. “Did you ever figure out why she was so determined to go after Joffrey?” 

Gendry hesitated. He had actually, and as much as he hated to admit it, he would have done the same in her place. “Her older sister is Sansa Stark, Joffrey’s ex.” he explained. “Her father and mine grew up together, they were the best of friends. Then Sansa leveled the accusations against Joffrey. Because of Cersei all the evidence disappeared and our father’s got into a huge argument. They haven’t spoken in years because of it.” 

“So, she basically did all this to protect her sister?” Hot Pie asked. Gendry didn’t answer, but the glower he leveled at his drink was all the answer they needed. 


	7. Part 7

Gendry didn’t see her again for three months. With all the evidence Arya had found, Tywin Lannister had convinced both Joffrey and Cersei to take a plea deal. Cersei would be on house arrest for a year and probation for five, while Joffrey would spend no less than two years in prison and another ten on probation. Once the sentencing was complete, Robert had reached out to Arya’s father Ned, hoping to mend fences. Sansa apparently agreed that it would be a good idea, and Ned invited them up to Winterfell for the weekend. 

Robert had insisted Gendry tag along, though he wouldn’t say why and Gendry supposed he couldn’t argue. Robert had taken quite a few hits since the news broke about Joffrey. Both Myrcella and Tommen had decided to remain impartial to the whole divorce, refusing to take sides and moving out as soon as they could. His brothers, who had both believed Sansa’s claims, had spared little time in reminding him that he’d basically ruined a life long friendship and strong business relationship for a boy he knew was very capable of what he was accused of. Neither of them were letting him live it down at the moment. 

As much as Gendry didn’t see eye to eye with Robert, he was still his father and while he wasn't the father of the year, he had at least made attempts while Gendry was growing up. So, he didn’t argue, requesting off and tagging along to what Robert hoped would be a reconciliation. Gendry hoped it would be as well. Otherwise this entire trip guaranteed to be a disaster. 

Winterfell was exactly as his father describe. Large, sprawling and everything Robert’s home wasn’t. Where the Baratheon estate sat in the middle of King’s Landing, the Stark Estate was outside the city of Wintertown, surrounded on all sides by thick wilderness. He could certainly see how a place like this bread a woman like Arya Stark. 

...Not that he was thinking about her or anything… or wondering if she would be there… or hoping she would be. 

“So, you and the little wolf, eh?” Robert said after several hours of silence. They’re only about an hour out of the Wintertown train station and so far they’ve mostly kept to themselves. 

“What?” Gendry questioned, feigning confusion. Say what you want about Robert Baratheon, but when he was sober, which was rare, he was very observant. 

“You and Arya. You two had a thing going on?” 

“No, why would you think that?” 

Robert smiled at him, and it was as unnerving as his perceptiveness. “Why else would you be so upset about what happened? It certainly isn’t because of Cersei, or Joffrey. You never believed he was innocent and you certainly didn’t like Cersei.”

“Maybe I just didn’t like that our family home was violated like that.” He suggested. Robert looked skeptical. He sighed. “She used me to get into the study, and I just… look, we barely knew each other, hell, I didn’t even know her name, but I just… I don’t appreciate being used like that.”

“Who would?” Robert replied with a sense of understanding Gendry hadn’t expected. “I can’t tell you what to do, Gendry, but as someone whose loved a Stark woman before; you don’t let them go, for anything.” 

Gendry wanted to ask what he meant, but Robert took the moment of silence to excuse himself to the loo. By the time Robert returned, Gendry was too caught up in his own thoughts to bring it up. 

Was he being too hard on her? It wasn’t as if they knew each other. They had had two chance meetings on the street and nothing more. She’d even admitted to not knowing who he really was at the time. Podrick was most likely right. She probably went in there with the intention of finding the evidence she needed and saw the opportunity for a little fun at the same time. So why did it bother him so much?


End file.
